Apothecary
Overview An Apothecary is the healer role and his main objective is to keep squad members alive. All his abilties are healing-related and in general is not focusing on dealing damage. With that being said, he can still inflics massive damage with his ranged weapons, especially with Redemption or Hellfire canon. This role in general requires player to be mindful of squad member's health bars, and position properly for Mass Heal, as well as to be able to reach others in time for single target healing. All that while fending off the attacks of enemies and keeping up with the game's pace. Perks As an Apothecary you can choose from 7 available perks. As usual - it depends on the personal preference and playstyle of each palyer, to determine which one is the best. Experienced players generally agree that best perks for this class are either Blessed Blood or Resilient. Here are most common resonings for each perk, and it is strongly recommended to experiment with both of them to find the one that fits you: BLESSED BLOOD: Main advantage is that when playing with enabled friendly fire, this perk can completely negate random shots from team mates, Redemption's ricochet bullets and Heavy Flamer. Also as an Apothecary you shouldn't get hit that much and hence can survive with less hit points and slowly heal up any damage you may sustain. With this you can save your self-heal for critical situations. RESILIENT: '''With this perk you can make sure you don't get killed in one hit with pretty much everything on No Mercy difficulty, thanks to extra health points. Also as an Aporthecary you have self-heall skill on quite low cooldown, hence no need for HP regeneration. This perk can also raise your chances of surviving if you get caught off position, because health regeneration of the Blessed Blood is not fast enough to negate sustaining damage from attacking enemies. Skills All skills are healing-related since the priority of this class is to keep squad members alive. '''Apothecary has access to these three abilities: In general it is advised to keep Heal for tough situations or when battle brother's arms (or legs) are broken, as it heals those injuries instantly. Some players prefer to have always one heal on cooldown and another one ready for the "oh crap!" moments, while keeping everybody on full health pretty much all the time. It is up to the player to find out the best way to use the skills for the maximum efficiency, but experienced players usually use Mass Heal every time it is off cooldown and if at least one squad member is not on full health. Armour Each Space Marine has the same options for armour adornments and can pick one from each tree: *'Cooldown reducer adornments' (lowering recharge time of skills) *'Effect reducer adornment' (reducing negative effect inflilcted by the enemies) *'Effect boost' (increasing selected stats) For an Apothecary the most recommended loadout is: #Mass Heal Cooldown Reduction 20% #Acid Effect Reduction 50% #Armour Boost 20% Since Mass Heal is the most used skill in Apothecary's repertoire, lowering its cooldown even further (granting player is using Narthecium as well) is vital for squad's survival. Acid damage reduction and higher armor value ensures survivability and chance for succesful mission due to vital position that Apothecary occupies in the squad. Weaponry There are 6 weapons available for the Apothecary, four ranged and two melee: RANGED WEAPONS *Storm Bolter *Storm Bolter Mk. II *Redemption *Hellfire MELEE WEAPONS *Lightning Claw *Power Fist SPECIAL *Narthecium Unless you are challenging yourself or have another dedicated Apothecary in the squad, it is always recommended to take Narthecium , as it lowers cooldowns of all Apothecary's skills by approximately 60%. As for the main weapon, depending on the difficulty level and personal skill, most players opt in for Hellfire (usually if friendly fire is disabled) or Redemption (if friendly fire is enabled). Tactics Typically an Apothecary wants to stay in the middle of the squad - ideally behind two front liners, with a back covered by the rear guard. In that case he can reach whole squad with Mass Heal and still be within reach for single target heal. All that while being protected from direct enemy attacks and able to shoot approaching threats. If friendly fire is enabled, caution is required when using Hellfire weapon, since direct hit can deals huge amount of damage. Also beware of splash damage and blinding animation produced by explosive rounds. Category:Class Category:Apothecary